


Daniel/Michael wall

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time Jack and Daniel fan asked me for my SG1 work. I went digging for it and decided to put it up here for the remaining fans of that wonderful show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel/Michael wall

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000hfzaf/)  
---  
  
  



End file.
